103015 - Prince's Inheritance
01:13 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 01:13 -- 01:13 CC: hey nyarla 01:14 CC: Hey Kyle 01:14 CC: Waspp's up? 01:14 CC: Meltdown over now? 01:14 CC: yeah 01:14 CC: i think i'm good for now 01:15 CC: Good to hear 01:15 CC: sorry about 01:15 CC: you know 01:15 CC: all of that 01:15 CC: Nah, I understand 01:15 CC: I had my own little meltdown at one point 01:16 CC: you did? 01:16 CC: actually never mind 01:16 CC: it'd be weird if you hadn't with all of that happening 01:18 CC: Yeah, no 01:18 CC: totally had one 01:18 CC: Pretty big 01:18 CC: It's cool now though 01:22 CC: that's good to hear 01:22 CC: Have you seen your planet yet? 01:24 CC: yeah 01:24 CC: i've been sitting outside for a while 01:24 CC: one sec 01:25 -- clownfishCurator CC sending file planet.jpg -- 01:25 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file planet.jpg -- 01:25 CC: Wow 01:26 CC: That's a 01:26 CC: Happy place 01:27 CC: i guess so 01:27 CC: less of a hell than i thought it was anyway 01:28 CC: It's almost terrifying in it's own right 01:29 CC: yeah 01:29 CC: almost like it's got some kind of a secret going on behind it 01:29 CC: nothing's this happy all the way down 01:32 CC: Yeah, it is a tad bright and sunshine-y 01:32 CC: I have a friend who's like it there 01:33 CC: yeah? 01:34 CC: Yeah 01:34 CC: Trolls are normally nocturnal 01:34 CC: The sun is pretty harsh on Alternia 01:34 CC: But Lorrea actually is awak in the day 01:34 CC: Somehow she can tolerate it 01:35 CC: huh, that's interesting 01:35 CC: do we even get night and day anymore do you think? 01:36 CC: there's no sun, and that blue thing hasn't dimmed that i've noticed 01:37 CC: What blue thing? 01:40 CC: the big one up in the sky 01:40 CC: you don't see it? 01:41 CC: No 01:41 CC: I don't even think I have a sky 01:41 CC: Just a black abyss with golden gears as far as I can see 01:42 CC: that's 01:42 CC: huh 01:42 CC: i mean technically you have to have a "sky", it's surrounding your planet 01:42 CC: otherwise you'd be in a void, not on a planet 01:42 CC: are you in a building or underground or something? 01:44 CC: I have no idea 01:44 CC: My hive is on a gear 01:44 CC: And it's surrounded by floating gears of various sizes 01:44 CC: In some expanse of black 01:45 CC: I don't know what to tell you, but it's all I see 01:45 CC: huh 01:45 CC: maybe you're on the wrong side of your planet or something 01:46 CC: i guess it's not that important though 01:47 CC: Yeah, ah well 01:47 CC: I'll find out eventually 01:52 CC: so what's the plan for here on out anyway? 01:52 CC: Well 01:53 CC: We comb together 01:53 CC: To decide on our future leadership 01:53 CC: Then we divide into teams 01:53 CC: And take on the challenges of the game 01:53 CC: We have to take down Jack 01:53 CC: And Scarlet 01:54 CC: Maybe Vigil, maybe we can sidestep him 01:54 CC: But before any of that 01:54 CC: We need to be strong 01:54 CC: Our planets comb with challenges that are supposed to help up grow 01:54 CC: Help us learn our talents 01:54 CC: These powers we were given 01:55 CC: strong, huh 01:56 CC: alright, that's fine 01:57 CC: i'm probably not going to leave this area until everything's sorted out 01:57 CC: That's fine 01:57 CC: I'm not goign anywhere either just yet 01:57 CC: I mean, I plan to 01:57 CC: Once everyone's in and Jack hasn't picked off anyone else 01:58 CC: right 01:58 CC: I would keep an eye on Mike though 01:58 CC: mike's still not in yet 01:58 CC: i'm keeping in touch with him 01:58 CC: He'll be here 01:58 CC: Bbee wary though 01:58 CC: He's siding with Jack by the looks of it 01:58 CC: Thinks it all some smear campaign 01:59 CC: what? 01:59 CC: that I didn't see what he did with my own two eyes 01:59 CC: god damn it 01:59 CC: he's turning into me, isn't he 02:00 CC: well, how i was anyway 02:00 CC: Let's hope not 02:01 CC: I rather him have breakdowns and existential crisis than lured into killing us all 02:01 CC: heh, yeah 02:02 CC: i might be able to do something about him 02:02 CC: but i'd want him here first if possible 02:02 CC: Of course 02:02 CC: Counting on you 02:02 CC: The new leader of the humans 02:02 CC: Provided you're all there in the head 02:02 CC: No offense 02:02 CC: wait, what? 02:03 CC: As long as the melt down is gone and all that 02:03 CC: no, mike's supposed to lead 02:03 CC: No 02:03 CC: I said that 02:03 CC: to start with 02:03 CC: Because I'd told him the most about the game 02:04 CC: And he knew all the entry stuff better than most at the time 02:04 CC: More than any human at the time, anyway 02:04 CC: he did help convince me to get into all of this 02:04 CC: So when Lorrea want to aid you all, I had her speak with him first 02:04 CC: probably a few other people too 02:05 CC: so that's what it was then 02:05 CC: i figured trying to lead would be good for him though 02:05 CC: Yep 02:06 CC: And he's letting Jack lead him on 02:06 CC: yeah 02:06 CC: As of now, I'm declaring him a potential threat 02:06 CC: I really, truly, don't want to 02:06 CC: I really liked him 02:06 CC: no, i understand 02:07 CC: i'll get him back though 02:07 CC: I'm glad you do 02:07 CC: And thank you 02:07 CC: but we need to get him off of earth 02:07 CC: going by what he told me 02:07 CC: there's no getting through to him while he's going through all of that 02:08 CC: Understood 02:09 CC: Lorrea's has the chain diagram, she mite know who hasn't servered someone else 02:09 CC: I still ahve friends on my planet too 02:09 CC: alright, i'll see if i can contact her later 02:10 CC: that's bad though 02:10 CC: can't imagine things are much better there than on earth by now 02:12 CC: I don't imagine so 02:12 CC: Really eating at me 02:13 CC: yeah, it's not a good feeling 02:13 CC: there anything else i should do at this point? 02:14 CC: You're the standing human leader, you decide 02:14 CC: Maybe see who's around for you to group up with 02:14 CC: Think on what your planet has in store for you 02:15 CC: Learn to do the Lighty thing 02:16 CC: oh, right 02:16 CC: the lighty thing, huh? 02:16 CC: I don't know what to call them 02:16 CC: nah, it works 02:16 CC: that reminds me though 02:17 CC: i saw another light thing in all those messages before 02:17 CC: carax or someone 02:18 CC: one of your friends i guess 02:18 CC: Carayx 02:18 CC: One of my best 02:18 CC: Maybe you both can learn it together 02:19 CC: I did give you tha tplayer list, didn't I? 02:19 CC: I've been passing it around to all the humans 02:19 CC: yeah, i got it 02:20 CC: i might try messaging them later 02:21 CC: I say do it 02:21 CC: I've already gotten in touch with Lila, the human time player 02:22 CC: right, lila 02:23 CC: still haven't talked to her either 02:24 CC: i should get moving on all of that i guess 02:24 CC: Pretty nice human 02:24 CC: you should 02:24 CC: Yeah, I'll check in with you later 02:24 CC: alright, i'll see what i can get done then 02:24 CC: good lucky with 02:24 CC: Maybe when the leadership stuff arises 02:24 CC: it was the timey thing, right? 02:25 CC: Yeah, the timey thing 02:25 CC: alright then 02:25 CC: talk to you later nyarla 02:25 CC: Sat safe Kype 02:25 CC: Kyle* 02:26 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 02:26 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Kyle